


Spin the Fuckin Bottle-Stenbrough

by Musical_memess



Series: IT Ships [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Shy Stanley Uris, Spin the Bottle, Teen Romance, stans first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_memess/pseuds/Musical_memess
Summary: The Loser's hang out and play spin the bottle. Stan's never had his first kiss so this should be fun.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: IT Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718602
Kudos: 42





	Spin the Fuckin Bottle-Stenbrough

Third Person POV

"Bev! I didn't even see you come in! Do you got the drinks?" Mike asked looking over his shoulder to see Bev walking in. He just finished putting the lights up over the roof of the barn. Mike had a spare barn for some reason. He told everyone that it was haunted and animals would die randomly in there so that's why no animals could be found in there. In reality they just had a random barn. 

"of course! My finest" She winks and sets a bag filled with odd shaped bottles on a table near where everyone was sitting. Richie, Bill, Mike, and Bev all grab a bottle one at a time and sit down drinking. The Losers sat upstairs near a a window, only themselves and a small table. Stan gazed out the window looking for birds that might be out in the night, Bill sat next to him and watched him with admiration as he sipped his drink. Richie leaned against Eddie teasing him about god knows what while Ben and Bev sat next to each other, Bev talking with Mike.

"Damn Marsh. This shit is pretty good. Where'd you get it? Must be expensive" Richie took a sip and looked at her.

"Selling my body to strangers just to get the best for you, idiot" Bev laughed to herself as Ben gave a worried look.

"Shes joking!" Mike reassured Ben. Ben took a breath and calmed down. Bev pulled out cig and handed one to Richie. When he noticed, he pulled out a small fist sized lighter and lit hers and his.

"The only thing you two are going to is hell keeping those habits up" Eddie sighs. 

"Ed's, the only thing I'm going to hell for is loving you" Richie smirked leaning back onto him. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Eddie snapped back. 

Richie laughed while Eddie rolled his eyes. Everyone smiled back while Bill and Stan sat away. Bill sipped on his beer while he admired Stan, who looked out the window. 

"W-What are y-y-you looking a-at?" He asked with a light stutter. 

"I'm trying to see if there's this one type of bird" He replied, fully interested in whats outside. Bill smiled. He thinks Stan's cute when he concentrates. Stan has always been the type of boy that could shove Bill to the ground and angrily and Bill would just think he's hotter then he was 10 minutes ago. Boys like that drove Bill insane. A good insane. An insane that Bill craved and wanted. But it was also the insane he convinced himself that he'd never get. He continued to sit there with Stan while the others played truth or dare in the background. Bill would listen in on them, wondering why Richie only chose dare and why Eddie always rejected the truths that involved his crush. 

He looked at Stan one more time. Stan didn't notice him at all, he was to involved in his own world. Bill admired each of his features. His eyes, lips, hair, face, the whole look. 

Stan moved his hand closer to Bill's hand that was next to their legs. Bill moved his hand so that they were right up against each other and without thinking first, Stan holds his hand. Bill smiles while Stan blushes. They don't exchange a single word which is fine. Bill leaned on Stan's shoulder and let out a soft sight. 

"Ok this is getting boring" Mike pursed his lips.

"Preach" Richie was laying across Eddie's lap. Eddie gave in about 10 minutes ago and just began to play with Richie's hair. 

"Spin the bottle!" Bev smiled and jumped up."Lets play spin the bottle"

"What? You're the only girl. This would only be fun for you" Eddie and Richie glanced away from each other, blushing.

Bev rolled her eyes and sighed. "Raise your hand if you're straight" 

Ben raised his hand glancing around. He was the only one with his hand up. Everyone else was red and nervous. She knew what she was doing. All the Losers came out to each other at weird times. Richie was caught kissing a boy from their social studies class by Stan then came out to the whole group, Stan came out by casually mentioning he has a crush on a boy, who still remains nameless to the group. Bill came out by literally just telling the group, no hesitation. Eddie's coming out was brutal. The Losers were hanging out when Eddie went to go piss. He left his phone there and Richie took it. Eddie wasn't allowed to have a pass code on his phone so they didn't have a problem unlocking it. Going through Eddie's phone led to one thing then another. Richie still feels bad to this day. Mike had a boyfriend freshman year and came out to his friends by bringing him to a hangout. Like Bill, Bev literally just admited it. She didn't care.

"Exactly." She rolled her eyes. "And we're all friends. Just kiss now" She grabbed an empty bottle and everyone, but Bill and Stan, gathered in a circle. As Bill went to go join them, Stan held him back. "Hey Bill? Can I tell you something?" He looked down and spoke slowly. 

"O-Of c-course" Bill responded. Stan leaned in close to his hear and whispered in an embarrassed small voice, "I've never kissed anyone" 

Bill nodded. "J-j-j-just k-kiss e-everyone o-o-on the cheek" He responded with a small smile. "D-Don't worry"

They joined the circle as Bev smiled. She handed the bottle to Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes and spun it harder then he should of. It landed on....Richie. The two locked eyes and blushed. Richie moved across the circle and kissed Eddie. Eddie kissed back. Their kiss lasted way longer then it should of. It was very clear this wasn't their first kiss. Richie was the one who pulled away with a smirk. Eddie looked away and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Hey Eddie?" Richie spoke up.

"What?" Eddie replied, still not meeting his gaze. 

"I hope I get to kiss you again before the nights over" He said with a sly smile and a wink. Everyone went wide eyed and Bev's giggles were heard. 

"Who's next?" Eddie bit his lip. 

Throughout the night, kisses went around. Mike and Bill kissed, Bev kissed everyone except for Stan of course, Ben earned cheek kissed from Eddie, Stan, and Richie and a real kiss from Bev. Stan screamed when it landed on Richie but did let Richie give him a forehead kiss. 

"Alright Stan! Your turn!" Bev smiled, handing him the bottle. Stan smiled widely and nodded, he spun the bottle, sure enough, it landed on Bill. Bill shrugged and kissed Stan on the cheek. Stan shook his head. "Uh you can kiss my lips" 

"A-a-are you s-s-sure" Bill asked. 

"Yea. If you are" Stan bit his lip. 

"I'm more then fine with it" Bill smiled, not stuttering once. Stan smiled and moved across the circle. He sat on his knees and kissed Bill softly. Bill smiled at how terrible the kiss was. But it only made it more special for Bill, knowing he was his first. They both relaxed into the kiss, totally forgetting where they were. Due to Bev squealing, they pulled away, red faces and awkward smiles on their faces. 

"Wow" Richie said breaking the silence. "That was kinda gay"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was shorter. I just really like Stenbrough :) Also I didn't read it over so sorry for mistakes!!


End file.
